Opporation:Po and TigressLOVE
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Me, Lion and Irishsilver head out to hollywood to the first annual Kung Fu Panda meetting VIP Only. While there we come up with devious Ideas to get Po and Tigress to fall in love:)
1. You're invited

**Hello everyone this Mission of mine came to my head thank you Lion Warrior(Lion) and Pandamaster97720(Irishsilverblade) for coming along with me on this adventure means alot.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda(****BUT ****I saw VERY few drawing for KFP3 on my visit to dreamworks animation I HIGHLY SUGGEST you take a tour.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"AHHH"I screamed nearly breaking the windows

"Whats going on?"Lion asked when he came in.

"Yeah that nearly made me go death"Irishsilverblade(I'll be just be using Irishsilver) said as she came in

"We got our response!"I yelled rather excited.

"From Po and The Five?!"They asked in uinison.

"Yes"I said.

"Well read it!"Irishsilver said impatiantly.

_Dear Lion Irishsilverblade and WildCat,_

_We really appritiate you entering our writting competition. Turns out... you lost... just kidding YOU WON! CANGRADULATIONS! You have a VIP invitation to our first annual Kung Fu Panda meeting and you can show all your ideas next 4,5,& 6 movies! You'll be able to meet all your favorite characters EVEN find out what your KUNG FU STYLE IS! By the time you get your letter you'll be scheduled to leave tomorrow. Po and The Five can't wait to meet you! See You Soon!_

_-Kung Fu Panda Directors_

We all looked at each other with happy no EXTREMELY happy faces.

"WOOOHOOO!"Lion shouted and he trew various punches in the air. We all started celbrating.

"HANG ON!"Irishsilver shouted.

"What"Lion and I asked.

"Did the letter say the plane is sheduled for tomorrow?"She asked. We all looked at the letter againg that's what exactly what it said FOR TOMORROW 6 IN THE MORNING.

"We better start packing"Lion said. Irish and I nodded in agreement and headed to pack. I packed everything I could I even made room for my Kung Fu Panda movies there was NO WAY I was leaving them behind. I didn't even trust my mom with them. The next day we 'woke' up not tired at all. My mom drove us to the airport. We were all too excited. During the flight you wouldn't guess what we did... WATCHED KFP 1/2, KFP Holiday Special, KFP:LOA, KFP... Well I guess I don't need to tell you the rest. We saw them none stop.

"So what do you guys think we'll be able to do once we get off"I asked them.

"Well it would be nice to check out the stores for once in awhile, but what I really want is to see Po and the others"Irishsilver said"What do you think WidCat?"

"Hmmm I"m thinking that we should come up with a plan"I said with a smile.

"No remember what happened last time when you came up?"Lion asked.

"Yeah that was a dissater"Irishsilver said looking at me.

"Look I know that with the pie thing was dissaster but this one isn't"I assured them

"How?"They asked.

"Time to get Operation:Get Po and Tigress in Love into action"I simply said with a smile. They smiled back and we all realized this was going to be a fun trip.

"Get ready for the best day of you life; Po and Tigress"We all said

* * *

**Well there you hoped you liked I again thank you Lion Warrior and Pandamaster97720. Please Review**


	2. Truth Or Dare Plan

**Hey guys back with the next chapter thank you all of you who have reviewed in it thank you.**

**Disclaimer:I Don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"**Are you sure Shifu won't ge mad at us for wanting to get his daughter with Po?"Lion asked as soon as we got of the plane.

"Yeah he did hate Po at first"Irishsilver agreed.

"Well think about Tigress hated him at first too"I said"But than it turns out she likes him. We've all seen it"I told them."Tigress has showed ALOT of jealousy when Lushi arrived."I said. We arrived at the door to find Shifu standing there on his own. Fan-boy/girls took over us and ran to him. Although we didn't actually bother much because well we didn't want him all using the Wuxi-finger hold on us! Although me and Irish couldn't resist how adorable he was.

"I see you three are excited"Shifu said. We all nodded our heads.

"Where are Po and the Five?"Lion asked as he looked around not seeing them.

"Yeah"Irishsilver and I agreed.

"At the set"Shifu said"Want to come?"

"Is that suppose to be a hard question?"Irishsilver asked.

"YES!"We all said and follwed. We left our stuff in a place that looked alot like the barracks. We looked at them with trouble.

"Hey don't you think they look like Po and the Five's barracks?"Lion whispered to me.

"Yeah"I answered"It looks alot like it" We unpacked and headed to the set. When we arrived we saw Po was talking with Tigress laughing alittle. We saw Crane and Monkey were looking over the script. Viper was getting her make up on. And Mantis was nowhere to be seen. We walked around because we didn't want to bother them no matter how badly we wanted to talk to them. We saw how our movie was going to go and we all agreed. I was walking around while reading our script I have to admit we did a pretty good job. Lion did well in describing the fight scene, Irishsilver was able to discribe the TiPo scenes which weren't much keeping them well in character and I well I worked on my villian Shannon I got to admit I did a great job on it. We all did.

"OW!"I heard a voice"Get off me!"It yelled. I looked down and lifted my right foot and Mantis was right there.

"Opps sorry"I said and help him.

"It's alright"Mantis said dusting himself off."Hey aren't you the one who won our contest?"He asked.

"Well me and my friends actually"I corrected and Lion and Irishsilver came behind me.

"Cool"Mantis said."Come on you guys I'll show you guys around as long as you don't step on me"He looked at me.

"I said I was sorry"I said. Mantis took us everywhere. When we got to the training hall Lion dared himselft to go in the fire pit. Me and Irishsilver tired to tell him not too but it was too late he was already in it.

"Will he be ok?"Mantis asked us.

"Yeah he'll be fine"Me and Irishsilver answered.

"Did you enjoy being in there?"I asked as me and Irishsilver laughed.

"haha"He said sarcasticly"I'd like to see you try it"

"Alright I wiil"I said but was stopped

"No time for that we're about to start to record!"Said the producer. We all ran back of the set Po and Tigress were doing their scene and I must say they did it well. After they were done we all clapped. They headed towards us and Tigress said

"You guys must be the ones who wrote our script"She said"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"We said.

"Oh my gosh I can't believer we're talking to them"I whispered to Irishsilver and Lion. They nodded in agreement.

"Hey you guys must be hungry let me prepare something to eat"Po said.

"Oh no really"I spoke up"It's ok"

"Yeah it's fine"Lion and Irishsilver said.

"Nono it's fine you guys deserve it"Viper said. We headed to the kitchen to me, Lion and Irish seemed like if the set WAS their home.

"So what do you guys want noodles or noodles?"Po asked.

"Whats the differnce?"Lion aksed.

"Well Po always a different kinds"Tigress answered"Spicy or regular. Make mine spicy Po"

"Already did Tigress"Po said and handed her the bowl."How do you three want it?"

"Regular"Lion said

"Mine too with a little spice"Irishsilver said.

"I want mine spicy EXTRA spicy"I said

"Are you sure you want it extra spicy?"Crane asked me.

"Yeah I'm sure I can handle it"I answered. When Po gave me my bowl I noticed it was hotter than everyone's combined. After a while I took a bite out of my noodles and it was so hot that steam came out of my ears."WATER!"I yelled. Lion and Irishsilver looked at me. Irishsilver quickly got up and gave me a glass of water"Thank you"I thanked her and took anoter drink.

"Po what did you put in that?"Viper asked.

"She said EXTRA spicy"Po said. Tigress, Viper, Irishsilver and I sent death glares"Hehe sorry"

"It's alright"I said"But next time remind me not to order it extra spicy when Po is cooking"Everyone laughed. When it was time to go to bed noone was tired so we stayed up to play a game of 'Truth Or Dare?'

"Ok Tigress your turn"I said"Truth or Dare?"

"Um Dare?"She said. I looked at Lion and Irishsilver. They smiled it was time to put our plan into action.

"Ok I dare you and Po to kiss"I said with a smile. We all stared to see if they would do it. Suddendly the doors opened.

"What are you eight still doing up?"Shifu asked.

"We couldn't sleep"I answered.

"Well tomorrow you guys have alot to do"Shifu said"And if I were you I would get some rest so go to bed"

"Yes sir"I, Lion and Irishsilver said. Everyone went to bed but I wasn't tired at all. I tried to write in my journal but I didn't even know what to write.

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?"I aksed.

"It's me Wild"Came Irishsilver's voice.

"Come in"I said."Can't sleep either?"I asked her once she came in.

"No"She answered."What are we going to do about tomorrow?"

"Well before the meeting Viper, you and I are going to get Tigress into that dress over there"I pointed to a dress in my closet that was open.

"How are we going to get her in it?"

"Well you know that I know Tigress very well and I'm more than sure it's her style"I said."Lion is going to get Manits, Monkey and Crane to help him get Po into that fancy suit"I pointed to the suit on my conter.

"Well tomorrow it going to be interesting"Irishsilver said"Are we going to put make up on Tigress?"

"I'm not sure"I said"Maybe"After a while of talking about the next day we got sleepy and she went to her room and fell asleep. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Well there you go hoped you liked it. Please Review.**


End file.
